


New Phase, New Life

by Ikubla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I will write more tags while the story is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikubla/pseuds/Ikubla
Summary: Last school year was a tough one for Sansa, so that’s why she decided to sign up at King’s Landing University. Of course, she would miss her family but she needed this and see how the things will go with no one.





	1. Chapter 1

Last school year was a tough one for Sansa, so that’s why she decided to sign up at King’s Landing University. Of course, she would miss her family but she needed this.  
  
“And don’t forget to call us every week, please”, said Catelyn with tears in her eyes. Both her parents, Arya, Bran and Rickon went to say her goodbye at the train station. “I will, mom, I promise”, Sansa said, “besides, I don’t know why are you all making a big deal about this, I’m not enlisting or something. You didn’t do this when Robb or Jon left home”. She tried to downplay the situation.  
  
“You know this is different, Sansa”, her father said in a serious tone. Sansa remembered why this whole thing happened and it hurt her. “Ok, ok, I know, but please not more drama I’m arriving late at the train”, she smiled. “I love you and I will miss you. Tell me if something bad happens with someone, I will go there and I will kick that person ass in a minute”, Arya said while she was hugging her.  
  
Sansa kissed both foreheads of her brothers and gave a last hug to her parents to say goodbye. With that she took her suitcase and went to validate her ticket. She entered at the train and took out her earphones, her sketchbook and a pen from her suitcase and then put it above the seats. Sansa plugged the earphones in her mobile phone and chose a random playlist from Spotify. “This is going to be a long travel and a very long journey”, she thought when she started to draw small with she was watching through the window.  
  
***  
  
“Yes?” Margaery answered the phone. “How is your first week of your first college year going?” Loras asked jokingly on the other line of the phone. “First of all, you know it hasn’t started yet. It starts tomorrow, but yeah is going well but I don’t have a roommate yet. I don’t even know if someone is coming… I suppose that they will but I don’t know when.” She said with a bit of curiosity in her voice. “Just imagine if you have to deal with someone weird or something”, he said. “Loras please, stop being stupid, I’ve been living with you almost my whole life, I can deal with everything”, Margaery said and when she listened Loras’ groan she knew she pissed him off. “I’m sorry but stop being mean with people that you and I both don’t even know yet.” Loras sighed, “Ok, I apologise”.  
  
“But now seriously, how did you week on King’s Landing go?” Loras asked again. “It went well, besides I’m already meeting someone”, she said. “Which type of someone, Margaery?” He asked even he already knew the answer. “Yes, that type of someone that you’re thinking about.” Margaery answered. “And I’m arriving so I have to hang up. Goodbye bye, brother”. “Ok, Marg, but be careful, goodbye and I love you”, Loras said goodbye a bit worried.  
  
She hung up and saw a blonde man looking at her with a smile. “Hey, nice to meet you”, he said. “I can say the same, Tommen”, Margaery smiled. “Would you want to have a coffe and we talk..? Or whatever you want to do, it’s fine for me”, Tommen said a bit nervous. “A coffe sounds good, let’s go?” She asked. “Y-yeah, let’s go”, he answered.  
  
“Oh, poor boy, I like him already”, Margaery thought with a smirk.  
  
***  
  
“Next station: King’s Landing. Please, do not forget to take all your belongings”. As soon as she listened that, Sansa took off the earphones and took her suitcase to leave the train. Sansa couldn’t lie to herself, she was really nervous, it was the first time she was leaving home for a long term and it was a new experience for her.  
  
She left the train station and went to catch a bus. “Excuse me; do you know which bus line goes to King’s Landing University?” Sansa asked to a young woman next to her. “Line 9, I’m going there too, I’m Shae”, the girl said smiling at her. “Oh, hi… And thank you! I’m Sansa, by the way” She was feeling herself stupid, how cannot she have a normal talk with someone?  
  
“What are going to study?” Shae asked, by that time the bus arrived so they had to leave the small talk for a moment to take it. When they paid their respective tickets and sat in close seats, Sansa replied, “I’m studying art, I always liked to paint and this is what I want to do”. Shae smiled at her again, “That’s amazing, I’m doing my second career. This time nursery, what I’ve always wanted to do.” Sansa was surprised, “So that means that you’re older than me, I’m a newbie I guess.” Shae laughed, “Don’t be silly, by that case everyone is a ‘newbie’ at a point in their lives. And I’m not that old, I’m turning 22 in November”.  
  
“I didn’t mean it in that way!” Sansa avoided Shae’s gaze embarrassed when she said that. “I know, I was joking”, Shae said with a smile, touching Sansa’s arm to try to calm her, “Look we are already here”. “Do you know where do I have to go to know which room I have?” Sansa asked. “Yes, at concierge’s office, go straight and then the second door on the left” Shae answered. “Thank you, goodbye”, Sansa said smiling. “Goodbye, take care” Shae said with a hand movement.  
  
“Wait!” Sansa shouted and Shae turned back looking at her. “Can I… ask for your number? I mean you’re the first person I know from here and you look nic-” Sansa started to ramble so Shae stopped her saying, “Of course, let’s exchange our numbers”. When they did it, Sansa smiled, “Thank you so much, truly!” Shae laughed, “You’re welcome, see you around”, and with that she left.  
  
Sansa went at the door Shae told her and knocked the door, “Come in!” She heard, when she entered she saw a man with long hair, she remembered her father. “Hi, I’m Sansa Stark, I’ve just arrived and looking for my room’s key”, she asked. “Yeah, let me see… Stark… room 113. It’s the first floor and the second corridor on the right. Your roommate has been there since last week. Sign here.” Sansa signed the rent paper. “Ok, that’s all. Have fun this year!” He said with a smile.  
  
Fun? Sansa was terrified at the moment he said her roommate was already here. How would she be? What would she study? Will they get along well? Multiple questions were in Sansa’s head while she was going upstairs. She arrived at her room and put the key in the lock, scared about what would in the other part of the door. When she opened, she was surprised. There’s was no one at the room, but half of the room was occupied but in a very tidy way.  
  
Sansa left her suitcase and sketchbook at the other bed, her supposedly bed, and started to watch everything. The beds were like the twins one but a bit bigger, in the middle of them there was a window and down of it there was a small fridge. In each extern side of the beds there were small tables with lamps. In front of them, there were two desks. A big wardrobe was on her side of the room, she opened and half of it was filled with the other person clothes. At the other side, there was another door, she went at the door and opened, it was a bathroom, with a shower, a toilet and a sink. It was a bit small but it wasn’t that bad. “For two people, everything looks good” She thought.  
  
Sansa started to put her things at their respective places, when she was almost finishing she heard the keys unlocking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the first time I'm writing a fic, I was thinking about an university au and I thought that Sansa/Margaery would fit really well.
> 
> Sorry if there are any grammatical mistake, English it's not my first language.
> 
> If you liked it, comment or give me a kudo. I'll update son!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys, tell me what do you think about it if you want! Also sorry if there is any grammatical mistakes

Tommen stopped her car in front of King's Landing University, Margaery asked him to drive here when the date finished. "So... here we are...", he said without knowing how to say goodbye to her. Margaery looked at his eyes, "Let's be honest and get the things straight, did you like the date? Did you like me?" Tommen was surprised, he didn't think that she was that straightfoward. "Yes! Of course, I mean you obviously are really pretty and the way who you are and how you think it's amazing", he answered. Margaery smiled, "Honestly I was thinking the same too. But I need to know another thing about you to know if I really like you".

Margaery leaned and kissed Tommen's lips, at first he was surprised but then he was kissing her too. She stopped and looked and him, asking "What do you think?" Tommen acted like he was thinking, "I don't know yet, let's try again?" And this time he was the one starting the kiss. He touched Margaery's lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss and she let him opening her mouth.

When they stopped to breath, Margaery said, "Yes, I definetly like you. So, now I have to leave, but I'll write you to meet you again, if that it's ok with you". Tommen smiled, "It's ok with me, I'll wait for your text or call". Margaery gave him another little kiss on his lips, "Perfect, goodbye then, I'll call you soon".

Margaery left the car and entered at the university to go to her room. In the short time until she arrived to her room, she thought about Tommen, he was handsome, nobody could deny that and he has a nice personality. She also thought about the begining of the college, she studied so hard last year to study now politics. And she didn't understand how her roommate didn't come yet when the university was starting in three days.

Margaery unlocked her room's door and saw a tall ginger girl, blue eyes and one of the prettiest faces she has ever seen. She closed the door, "Uh, hi, I'm Margaery Tyrell, I suppose you're my roommate", she said smiling and having a hand to the girl. The girl reached her hand and gave a small shake, "Y-yes, I'm Sansa Stark, your new roommate, I've just arrived." She said very nervous.

"Hey, relax", Margaery said touching Sansa's arm trying to calm her. "Did you finish?", she asked. "Almost, I just need to put a few things and it will be everything, why are you asking?" Sansa said. "Ok, so I'll wait, because I want to know more about you. I mean, I want us to know each other. If we are living together for almost a year, we have to, don't you think?" Margaery explained. "Yeah, that makes sense and I just finished, what do you want to now?" Sansa asked a bit relieved although still nervous.

***

They sat in their respective beds, looking at each other. "For example, where are you from? We can start with that", Margaery asked with an expectant look. "I'm from Winterfell from the North, my whole family live there. I came alone", Sansa answered. "Ah! The North must be incredible, but I don't know if I could handle the cold that well. I'm from Highgarden from the Reach, you should come with me some time when we have holidays or something", Margaery said with a smile.

"If that's ok to you, then it's for me too", Sansa said, thinking about how her roommate just invited her to the place she was raised when they met each other 5 minutes ago. "And which career are you studying?" Sansa asked this time. "Politics, I want to try to change this country to be better, or at least to participate in it, even if the results are pointless. This why I'm here, this career can't be studied in Highgarden University. What about you?" Margaery explained. "Art. Not as amazing as you, I guess. I've always liked to paint and draw. And I could study at Winterfell University but I wanted to leave my home and go on my own, altough I'm already missing my family and I said goodbye to them 3 hours ago", Sansa said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"That's so cool! I would like to see you drawings someday", Margaery said excited. Sansa hestiated at first but she stood up and went to her desk to take her sketchbook. When the other girl saw her, started to tap the bed with her hand so Sansa would sit next to her. Sansa did it so, their shoulders touching, and opened the first page.

A drawing of a dog with her tongue out appeared. "This is my dog, Lady", she explained, "When I was 13, one day my father arrived home with a litter of puppies, one puppy for every kid, and mine is Lady." Margaery looked at her and asked, "And how many siblings do you have then?". Sansa laughed at the cuestion, "Five, well Jon is my cousin but his parents died when he was little so he's part of the family too, we grew up with him", Sansa said. "So you're telling me you have 6 dogs at home?", Margaery seemed to be in shock.

"Oh, no", she laughed, "Now only we have 4, Robb and Jon left some time ago to live with their girlfriends so their dogs did it too. Besides, everyone in my family take care of their dog, it's like our own mate or partner, I don't know how to explain it properly", Sansa said getting confused. Margaery nodded, "Don't worry I understand, it would be cool to have that type of friend, in my family we didn't have any pet."

"But it's a bit sad now, you know? After 5 years it's the first time we got separated because they don't allow dogs here, but I know Arya will take care of her well." Sansa said while turning the page. "This is Winterfell centuries ago, I drew it by the mockup that there is at the museum. It's basically the center of the city now", she explained. Margaery was delighted.

Sansa kept turning the pages showing more drawings, but she saw how they were becoming darker so it did fast until the last drawing. Everybody in her family knew that sometimes Sansa used her sketchbook as diary or a way to express her feelings, so they were forbbiden to see it. She was afraid of what Margaery might think.

"And this is the landscape I was seeing while I was leaving Winterfell today and the landscape I've just seen when I was arriving here." Sansa said. "Oh my God, they're all amazing, if someday I need an artist I'm calling you", Margaery said laughing. "Well, it's nothing, I'm always practicing", Sansa said with a shy smile and thanking Margaery in her mind for not asking anything about the other drawings. 

"Oh! And talking about calling you... I think we should exchange our numbers, because if someday happens this 'where are you? I forgot my key' thing or something like that, you know?" Margaery asked. "Of course, tell me your number I'm adding you", Sansa said excited, two possible friends in her first day, that was good. Margaery told her number and Sansa texted her a message so she could add her too.

"As you could see, we have beds and a bathroom, but just a small fridge. So have to go to univesity's dining room to eat. Are you coming?" Margaery asked her. "Yes! But I need to call my family first, they're propably worried I didn't call them yet." Sansa said. "Don't worry, I'm going to ask my cousin Elinor if she's coming with us and I can be here in 15 minutes?" Margaery asked. "Yeah, that's fine, we meet in 15 here then", Sansa agreed seeing her roommate opening the door.

They said goodbye to each other, and as soon as she left Sansa was calling her parents. "Yes?" Eddard said as he took the phone. "Dad, it's me, Sansa. Sorry for not calling earlier, I was placing everything and meeting my new roommate", she explained. "Oh, Sansa! Wait I'm calling your mother and sister, your brothers are sleeping now", he said, "Cat, Arya, come here, Sansa is on the phone!", he shouted.

"Put the speaker on, please dad", Sansa asked. When he did, they started to talk about Sansa's first Day at university. Catelyn asked her to take care, to eat well, and all these things mothers say to their children, Arya threatened again about if someone hurts her sister but all Sansa asked her was to take care of Lady and to give updates of her. Then Sansa listened a knock at the door, so she had to say goodbye. When she finished opened the door and went to the dining room while Margaery was introducing her cousin Elinor and her to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, sorry for the grammatical mistakes. If you liked it give a kudo or comment me about what do you think!

Margaery closed her room's door and went at her cousin's while was thinking about those drawings Sansa didn't explain to her. They were abstract; it was like a mix of things: blood, symbols about unhappines, heartbreak; but not things like gore. It was just weird; she didn't want to ask her because she seemed uncomfortable and scared. Maybe if they become closer in the future, she can ask her about this. Besides that, Margaery thought she was nice.  
  
She knocked her cousin's room door and waited. Elinor opened the door and they greeted at each other with a kiss in the cheek. "Hey, how is everything going? Did you meet your roommate or not yet?" Elinor asked. "I've been well, I just met her, in fact I told her we're all having dinner together, if you don't mind", Margaery replied. "Nah, it's all good for me. Honestly, I want to meet new people", Elinor told her.  
  
They arrived to Margaery's room and called Sansa. "We start with the introduction: Sansa, this is my cousin Elinor; and Elinor, she's my new roommate", Margaery said in a short way. A 'Hi' and a 'Nice to meet you' was acompanied by a handshake between Elinor and Sansa. On the way to the dining room they talked about their careers, Elinor was in her last year of fashion design and complained about how hard this last year will be.  
  
***  
  
While they were having dinner, they arranged to meet this weekend to know the city as both Sansa and Margaery were new on King's Landing, Elinor could give them a city tour. "And how are the things with Alyn now?" Margaery asked her cousin. "We made up, you know being apart this summer was difficult because here we saw each other every day so we were always arguing about the stupidest things. But one day came he came to my house and gave me a bouquet of flowers asking for forgiveness." Elinor said. "That's cute, and what did you say?" Sansa asked. "Of course I forgave him, sometimes we argue or one of us is an ass with the other because we have bad days, but I love him and I know he loves me back. It's just I can't imagine my life without him right now", Elinor explained.  
  
"Wow, that was deep, you're so fucked up then", Margaery joked about after she drank her glass of water. "Just because you're not in love now doesn't mean it's a stupid feeling", her cousin said. "You know I'm kidding, it's just I've realised that love doesn't like me so I don't like it neither", Margaery said, "Anyways today I meet a boy and I kinda like him". Elinor pointed at her with the fork, "Maybe he's the one, Marg". Sansa nodded agreeing with Elinor. "Nah, I don't think so, maybe we'll be friends with benefits, no more, no less", she said and looked at Sansa, "What about you? Do have someone in your life?"

Sansa hestiated, this would be the first time talking about Joffrey besides her family and Theon, "Uh, I had a boyfriend, we broke up earlier this year", she finally said. "Oh, why did you break up?" Elinor asked. Margaery saw how Sansa tensed so she knew she had to intercede, "Does it really matter?", she asked putting her arm around Sansa's shoulders, "The truth is we are single and we are happy because we're going to live one of the best years in our lifes, isn't it?" Sansa nodded with an exciting "Yes!"  
  
***  
  
They finished to have dinner and went to Elinor's room to say goodbye to each other. "We gotta meet this sunday, it's a plan", Elinor said closing her door. While they were going to their room, Sansa said, "Thank you for what you did earlier, I'm-" Margaery hold Sansa's arm, "It's nothing, I know how my cousin can be sometimes. Just one question, are you happy now?" Margaery looked at her in the eyes. Sansa thought about it for a second, "I don't know if I'm completely happy now but I'm sure that I'm happier than I was last year", she finally said convinced. Margaery smiled, "That's a good thing then. It will be a good year, normally changes are for better."  
  
They arrived at their room, "If you someday wanna talk about it, I'm here", Margaery said while they went into the room. "It's just I don't think love is made for me", Sansa said taking her pajamas, "I'm getting changed, I'm here in a minute", she said going to the bathroom. "You can get changed h- Well I guess she's shy..." Margaery said to herself while putting on her pajamas.  
  
Sansa left the bathroom and Margaery kept talking, "Everyone has that person at love, just you have to wait the right time. For example, I had two partners; both of them left me for a man" Sansa opened her eyes shocked, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah long story, someday I'll tell you, it's kinda funny if you think about it", Margaery said getting into her bed, "I'm super tired, I'm gonna sleep now. Good night, Sans", she said yawning. Sansa slightly blushed when she listened the nickname, "Good night, Margaery, sleep well."  
  
***  
  
Sansa asked Shae on her second day at King's Landing if she wanted to go on Sunday with Margaery, Elinor and her. She accepted so the four of them were visiting the Red Keep, which was their last stop. When they finished, they went to a coffe shop.  
  
"There are too many stories in this city", Sansa said while sitting in one of the chairs. Margaery sat in front of her, Shae next to Sansa and Elinor next to her cousin. "Yeah, and too many battles, I can't believe how people could survive to that", Elinor said. "It was another way to live, you win or you die", Margaery simply said. "Yeah", Shae agreed with her. "That's too fucking scary, Marg", Elinor complained. "Just thank your ancestors could survive, thanks to them we are here now", Margaery said.  
  
They asked for the drinks they wanted to have: two beers for the Tyrell cousins, a tea for Sansa and a coffe for Shae. "Hey, Shae, don't you live at the university?" Elinor asked. "No, I live with my boyfriend in our apartament", Shae replied. "Oh, I wish I could do that, my boyfriend left his room at university and now he's living on his own. But I kept with the rental agreement at the university and I can't live with him right now", Elinor said while the waitress gave them the drinks they ordered. "You can, I mean not now but in January you could break the deal", Sansa said putting a teaspoonful of sugar in her tea.  
  
"How?" Elinor asked with curiosity. "Well, you can tell in December you're not interested anymore on living there and break the deal, because the renting time it's by semesters. And if you want you can live one of the semesters at the university. But in the second term it's more difficult to find a room", Sansa said while she took a sip of her tea. "And how do you know that?" Margaery asked. "It's written at the rent contract", Sansa said shugging her shoulders. "Wow, you're so smart. Thank you so much! I'll ask about it", Elinor said smiling.  
  
They kept talking until they finished their drinks and they agreed to meet in the university at breaks.  
  
***  
  
That night Margaery woke up hearing small noises. She looked at her phone, 5:51 am, still one hour to wake up and start her first day of university. She listened carefully and knew it was Sansa whining. Margaery got out of bed to see what was happening to Sansa.  
  
"Hey, Sansa", Margaery shaked her slowly. "What?" Sansa sighed. "Are you ok, Sans? It seemed you were having a nightmare", her roommate said, "And... You are crying." Sansa dry away her tears, "Uh, yeah... I was having a bad dream, sorry for walking you up", she said without looking at Margaery's eyes. Her roommate opened the fridge and took a bottle of water out, "Here, drink a bit of water", she said while was giving the bottle to Sansa.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Margaery asked. "Don't worry, it was nothing", Sansa smiled after she drank a sip of water, "How much time do we have until we get up?" She asked. "About an hour" Margaery replied. "So, I'm going to have a shower, you can sleep again if you want. Again, sorry for walking you up", she said leaving her bed. "It's ok, I was just worried about you", Margaery said.  
  
Sansa left the room to have a shower but Margaery couldn't sleep anymore, she only could think about what was Sansa dreaming to end up crying.


End file.
